Abstract The Annual Health Econometrics Workshop (AHEW), www.healtheconometrics.org, provides a forum to discuss the use of econometric and other quantitative methods to address issues in health economics and policy, health services research, and outcomes research. The meeting is the only one of its kind in North America and facilitates the exchange of ideas among the growing number of health econometricians around the world. It allows for the considerable exchange of ideas between junior and senior investigators in ways that no other health economics or econometrics workshop in the US does. AHEW was inaugurated in 2009. The 2012 ? 2016 workshops were funded by an R13 grant from AHRQ 2013 (5R13HS021019) that provided the much-needed support to establish this workshop as a premier meeting in the world. We have seen record increases in paper submissions in last consecutive years. We are seeking renewal of our current R13 grant for the years 2017, 2018 and 2019. The venue for the 2017 workshop is tentatively planned at Washington University in St. Louis. Venues for 2018 - 2019 are not yet finalized. However, we have received overwhelming responses from researchers across the country offering to host these workshops. We seek funds to enable us to continue to build a strong workshop over the next three years and expand upon the scientific program to maximize participation and interaction, scientific content, and dissemination and training efforts.